


47 Sentences

by Fantasiasies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasiasies/pseuds/Fantasiasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's life has always been riddled with numbers, and then Dean comes and now it's riddled with all sorts of other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	47 Sentences

Castiel mainly feels the pain. 1,2,3 strikes as strangers find joy in kicking him.

He goes home and puts 6 different bandages on, which makes the bruises feel better even though he hasn't done anything. It makes him feel in control of the situation.

He waits 5 minutes before going down for dinner because his mum always calls him 5 minutes before it is actually ready - it's become a bit of a habit now.

He spends 21 minutes walking to school - which he knows because he cut each song down to 3 minutes exactly and he's through 7 of them before he reaches.

There are 28 people in his class which he thinks is a bit too much seeing as the teacher they have for English is crappy already.

He waits for 2 seconds before he says yes to going to a party lest he sound overeager.

The 4 pencils in his pencilcase are down to 3, he must have lost one somewhere.

There's one boy who grins at him with 12 little crinkles by his eyes as he holds up Castiel's pencil saying thanks.

Castiel doesn't remember lending it to him.

There's a chocolate bar on the table with a little note that says 'for stealing your pencil'. 

Castiel looks at it. He doesn't really like mint.

There's a choice of 3 girls to give the bar to, but the one he does give it to flutters her eyelashes blatantly and says her name is Becky.

He feels like she's misunderstood him, but he walks the 20 and half a song minutes it takes him to get home without another thought.

There's muttering in the classroom, and so far he's counted 10 giggles whilst the people are looking at him.

The boy with the crinkly skin also seems to have green eyes and is looking at Castiel with an indiscernible expression on his face as well.

Castiel feels a bit lost, like he's taken his usual route home and somehow ended up in Dover.

When Becky comes up to him and casually holds his hand he has to say that this is the 1st time this has happened.

And she's eating with him as well. And sometimes her eyelids flutter close and then snap open after about 7 seconds with a confused look on her face.

After the 2nd week Castiel asks her 'Am I your boyfriend?' and she looks at him, rolling her eyes when she says 'Yes.' like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

It really isn't. 

Whilst he's changing the boy comes up to him, touches him on the middle of his stomach and asks where he got the bruise from.

Castiel forgot to put on the 6 bandages that day. Must have been because of all the strange happenings around him.

Also, he feels strangely uncomfortable with the boy's hand. He knows it's just skin on skin but he squirms and takes a step back.

The boy introduces himself as Dean, which should have been the step before taking Castiel's pencil and rubbing Castiel's stomach, but he seems okay and his prettiness excuses him slightly so Castiel shrugs.

Castiel breaks up with Becky, and when she cries and asks 'Why?' Castiel honest to God is speechless for a reply. He feels like 'I didn't know what I was getting into.' would be a huge understatement. 

Dean starts calling Castiel 'Cas.' which would be fine if when Dean said it Castiel didn't feel a certain hidden feeling behind the words.

Also, it doesn't help all of Dean's friends are suddenly Castiel's friends and are calling him 'Cassie.' which one of Dean's friends called Gabriel started.

Dean asks Castiel suddenly when they're sitting there in silence if Castiel's dad is violent. No, Castiel replies. 

Dean seems unsatisfied with the answer and Castiel would leave it if he hadn't had experience already with how much trouble not clearing up misunderstandings caused so he tells Dean about the mugging.

Dean takes that as an invitation for a tight hug and Castiel sits there for half a minute before awkwardly hugging Dean back. He feels way out of his depth.

It wasn't that catastrophic, he tells Dean who laughs a bit and just tells Castiel that he was relieved.

It's the 6th week Castiel's known Dean as Dean and suddenly Gabriel's asking him what his sexual orientation is and Castiel feels Gabriel has overstepped the line about 18km too far.

But Gabriel's got a nice smile and a jesty tone when he says next that Dean's got the hots for Cassie.

Castiel knows vaguely what that means, but he really doesn't want to misunderstand anyone so he asks Dean how he feels about him.

When Dean replies defensively 'Why do you want to know?' Castiel assumes Gabriel was doing a little jokey social experiment like he sometimes does.

Two days later, Castiel's Wednesday is made a lot more dramatic when a boy comes up to him and asks him his problem.

'I'm socially awkward.' Castiel replies truthfully, but startled at the suddenness and randomly Dean appears and it seems he's misheard Castiel because no-one's done anything that funny for Dean to be laughing to the point of tears beading at the edge of his eyes.

Sam - Dean's little brother gets introduced and Castiel hears a muffled arguement 'Not to bring it up again.'

He knows what 'it' is two days later when Dean asks about Castiel's sexual orientation and maybe Castiel's the one who doesn't understand boundaries and maybe that's a normal question.

But really, an impartial response of 'Gay as a stereotypical rainbow.' shouldn't make Dean's face light up so much. 

Over the week Gabriel makes various crude visualisations with a carton and a straw, says 'Fuck already' and sighs and eye rolls simultaneously more times than Castiel can count. And that is a lot of times.

Still, when Dean asks Castiel out on a sort of date it's kind of unexpected.

And Castiel is completely betraying his mathematical mind when he thinks that there is a 90% chance this will go wrong in some way and he still says yes. 

 


End file.
